Fandomstuck Wiki
= New Decade in 2023! Hope to see you in the future = Welcome to the Fandomstuck Wiki! Homestuck.png|Homestuck Fandom|link=Homestuck Fandom|linktext=Homestuck Fandom Hetalia Fandom.jpg|Hetalia Fandom|link=Hetalia Fandom Super.png|Supernatural Fandom|link=Supernatural Fandom|linktext=Supernatural Fandom Doctor Who.png|Doctor Who Fandom|link=Doctor Who Fandom|linktext=Doctor Who Fandom Fandombound-sherlock.png|Sherlock Fandom|link=Sherlock Fandom|linktext=Sherlock Fandom This Wiki is all about the universe of Fandomstuck, also known as Fandombound! Fandomstuck Wiki is home to a database containing the personifications of hundreds of fandoms, all entirely based on the headcanons and theories of our users! More information on Fandomstuck Wiki policies can be found here. What is Fandomstuck? Fandomstuck is a "chaotic shared universe" that originates from Tumblr. In this universe, real-life fandoms are each represented as a fictional individual character. The concept of Fandomstuck began with a friendship between the Homestuck and Axis Powers Hetalia fandoms. Throughout Homestuck's publication schedule, the Homestuck fandom often became distraught because of the frequent and lengthy hiatuses. Fans of Hetalia would interject these pauses and offer words of comfort and conciliation for them. A significant number of Homestuck fans were also fans of Axis Powers Hetalia, resulting in an overlap in their fanbases. The fandoms' friendship and familiarity led to the sentiment that Hetalia acted as Homestuck's moirail. Tumblr users then started personifying these two fandoms as characters who would interact with each other in various ways. It quickly led to the popularity within Tumblr for creating many characters representing their favorite fandoms. This concept of personifying fandoms became known as "Fandombound," which is now more commonly referred to as "Fandomstuck." What to do on the Wiki Here, you can learn and write all about your favorite Fandomstuck characters, from major roleplay blogs to the smallest of headcanons, and everything in between! New Pages New pages for fandoms are always welcome. If you have an idea for a Fandomstuck character, make sure to check whether or not the page already exists, in order to avoid making multiple pages for the same fandom. If it does exist, feel free to edit the page and add on to what's already there! Basic Editing Guidelines Editing pages for new information is encouraged, especially when it comes to interpretations or headcanons. As long as they're relevant, they make great contributions to the articles! You may also make minor edits to pages for things such as grammar, spelling, and inaccurate information. We only ask that you do not delete large amounts of information - someone took a lot of time to write it! Please keep in mind that there are often multiple takes on the same fandom, especially the more popular ones, so be respectful with your headcanons. Tumblr inline mmtvfhgbgR1qz4rgp.png|Welcome to Fandomstuck!|linktext=Take a look see explore new and old fandoms Tumblr mjtpvaaZjV1s8awk5o2 500.png Tumblr static tumblr mhtzraimpc1s5s2yto1 500.gif|Discover New Fandoms!|link=https://fandomstuck.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Fandoms|linktext=Check the Fandoms here! Now this is our time - our generation-2|Our Time is Here!|linktext=A Tribute Video to Fandomstuck File:Tumblr_inline_mmtvfhgbgR1qz4rgp.png Disney.gif|Disney Fandom LoZ.png|Legend of Zelda Fandom GravityFalls.jpg|Gravity Falls Fandom creepypasta.png|It's a creepyfandom Madoka magica fandom.png|Madoka Magica Fandom tumblr_mhuc7lc4id1qmh8tlo1_1280.png|American Horror Story Fandom tumblr_mhsrmcVwYo1rd91swo1_500.png|Assassins creed Fandom asoue.jpg|Asoue fandom (A series of unfortunate events) Latest activity Category:Browse